Patch - 2019.01.14
Maintenance Time *'6.00 AM - 11.59 AM' ---- Login Music Changed to Attack on Titan 2nd Song of the 1st Original Soundtrack Album - The Reluctant Heroes (by mpi). ---- *''Hakyaku Suigetsu Q: ''Now deals 55% of the skill damage to all nearby knocked back enemies (Adjusted the same effect on Raishin (Akabane Raishin) (Eternal Battlefield)) *''Triple Red Mode R: ''Now the activation of the skill no longer interrupts the walking animation and the spin of Spin! Setsugetsuka E (can still reset the cooldown). *''Hikiyoseru (Pull In) Q: ''increased the speed of pulling effect and casting animation. *''Zenpou Tosshin (Forward Charge) Q: ''increased the speed of dashing effect and casting animation, and optimized the animation of dashing effect. *''Ookami no Houkou (Howl of the Wolf) W: ''Before casting animation reduced from 0.264 seconds to 0.2 seconds. *''Yukikasumi Ryouran (Sacred Howling) R: ''Base damage increased from 35/50/65 per strike to 40/60/80 per strike *''Yukikasumi Ryouran (Sacred Howling) R: ''AD ratio of the skill damage increased from AD per strike to AD per strike. *''Sacrificial Necrosis Q: ''The Grievous Wounds debuff will now be applied on the target after causing damage, not after the skill hits them. *''Sacrificial Necrosis Q: ''If the area damage is triggered, the Grievous Wounds debuff will be applied to all targets hit. *''Finalize Apoptosis W: ''Reduced the damage dealt by the healing effect on allied heroes from of the healing received from this skill to of the healing received from this skill. *''Finalize Apoptosis W: ''The percentage of the damage dealt by the healing effect on allied heroes will now be calculated based on the actual amount of health received, not the value shown on the skill's description. (For example, if 100% of the healing effect is 100 and the target has Grievous Wounds debuff on them (50% reduction on healing received), the target will restore 50 health and receive 20 sustained true damage within 3 seconds) *''Assault Form (Thunder Rage) Q: ''Mana cost reduced from 50/60/70/80/90 to 40/50/60/70/80. *''Zanber Form (Bright Zanber) E: ''Mana cost reduced from 40/50/60/70/80 to 30/40/50/60/70. *''Zanber Form: Jet Zanber R: ''Mana cost reduced from 60/70/80/90 to 50/60/70/80. *''Neko Gaeshi E: ''AD ratio of the bonus damage from passive effect adjusted from AD to Bonus AD. *''Neko Gaeshi E: ''Removed the stun effect. *''Blood of The Golden Fairy R: ''Items purchased during the activation of this skill effect can no longer be sold or refunded through the Undo Function of the Item Shop Interface. ---- New Heroes *Hero Card - Chtholly Nota Seniorious will be available for 6000 Gold / 45 Diamonds after the update. ---- New Titles *1000 Wins Title: Other God of Crow Feather / Karasuba no Ikami (鸦羽的异神) *1000 Wins Title: Awakening Love of Scarlet Truth / Mashu no Koigokoro (真朱的恋心) *1000 Wins Title: Apostle of Lapis Lazuli / Ruri no Shito (琉璃的使徒) *1000 Wins Title: Spotlight of the Golden Bright Yellow / Yamabuki no Tenkou (山吹的聚光) ---- *Adjusted the ability that causes Hakyaku Suigetsu Q to deal damage to all nearby knocked back enemies from + (Equipment Level x 5)% to + (Equipment Level x 3)%. ---- *Improved the transformation's stability of all heroes. *Fixed the bug wherein multiple wards can be stuck in the same location. ---- *Fixed the abnormal before casting animation of level 1 Neko Gaeshi E. *Fixed the bug wherein after using Recall ( ), the effect wouldn't be removed after being interrupted by pressing hotkey S'''. *Fixed the bug wherein the channeling of ''Love Sign 「Master Spark」 R'' couldn't be interrupted by suppression effects. *Fixed the bug wherein the '''Conversion buff of Data Conversion E on allied heroes would deal additional damage to them after they received healing effects (opposite of the actual effect which converting damage received to shield effect). *Fixed the bug wherein the shield provided by the Conversion buff of Data Conversion E shown the abnormal shield value after being damaged *Fixed the bug wherein Aqua's Resurrection Spell R couldn't be used on Dita while Data Backup was on cooldown. *Fixed the bug wherein the duration of Kinshi Kekkai was abnormal, now it was corrected to 6 seconds. *Fixed the bug wherein the silence effect from Knee Attack Q didn't have any visual effect. *Fixed the bug wherein the equipment didn't grant Pleasant Goat the ability to become immune to Movement Speed reduction (crowd control) while spinning his body using Whirlwind Attack E. *Fixed the bug wherein the skills wouldn't deal damage after Ainz's death. *Fixed the bug wherein the usage of skills would not increase stacks of Couatl's Egg, Spear the Gungnir, and Endless Magic Wand. *Fixed the bug wherein the shield effect from Blood Shield W wouldn't trigger equipment when the shield was turned on. *Fixed the bug wherein the usage of Finalize Apoptosis W on allied heroes would trigger the Thunderbolt effect of Sky Wrath Scepter. ---- ----